


Sibling Bonding

by FriendlyLegoPerson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite Cabin - Freeform, sibling bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyLegoPerson/pseuds/FriendlyLegoPerson
Summary: Basically, the Aphrodite cabin hangs out and spends time as a family.





	Sibling Bonding

After the war with Gaea, all the kids from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter needed emotional support. A lot of people had died in the war, and everyone was grieving. Nightmares were common, and many people had flashbacks and PTSD. The Aphrodite campers, who were very good at understanding emotions, made it their mission to provide that support. They sat at bedsides, gave hugs, helped campers through panic attacks, comforted people while they cried. A few of them had volunteered to break the news to friends and siblings when the bodies of dead campers were identified. There were so many people who needed their help that most of the Aphrodite kids hadn’t had any time to take care of themselves. They, too, had lost loved ones. Four of their eighteen cabin members had died in the war, and one had lost a hand. So one night, Jacintha stood up on her bed and declared, “We are having a sleepover.” The rest of the cabin cheered. Sleepovers had a special meaning in their cabin. Technically they slept over with each other every day, but sleepover days were the ones when they took advantage of it. They stayed up late, had pillow fights, played their favorite songs and danced to them, and made blanket forts. Contrary to popular belief, however, they did not sit around and gossip and do other stereotypical “popular kid” sleepover activities. They relaxed and had fun the same way anyone else would. Calix jumped up and exclaimed, “I’ll get Chiron’s boom box!” then ran to get it. “And someone has to get Piper and Roxie!” Lacy added. Piper was sleeping over with the rest of the seven, Nico, and Reyna in the Poseidon cabin. Roxie was staying with one of her friends in the Apollo cabin.

Keva ran to the Poseidon cabin and knocked loudly on the door. Percy opened the door. Keva could see The silhouettes of several other people inside. “Hey,” she asked, peering around Percy to get a look inside, “is Piper here?” Percy nodded. “Piper!” he called, turning back towards the inside of the cabin, “one of your sisters wants to talk to you!” Piper came up and leaned on the doorframe. “What’s up?” “We’re having a sleepover in our cabin! Come on!” Keva said excitedly. “A sleepover? Thanks for inviting me, but I’m already at a sleepover. But I’ll come next time.” Piper replied, turning to head back inside. Keva shook her head. “Not this kind of sleepover. It’s just our cabin, we just do sleepover stuff.” Keva explained. “No thanks. I’m not really in the mood to gossip and paint nails tonight.” Piper replied, moving inside again. Frustration stirred inside Keva, and she let out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed Piper’s arm and said, “I know you think we’re shallowike the rest of the camp does, but come on. You think you’re the only one who knows Aphrodite isn’t about looking nice and breaking hearts? The only one who really likes playing with couples is Drew, and that’s partly her twisted idea of protecting us. We are going to have fun just like anybody else. So, we are going to relax. You don’t have to come, but everyone needs to take some time with their families.” Piper shook her arm off. “I know, I am. But thanks for looking out for me.” Keva’s hands curled into fists. “Fine.” she snapped. “I guess I should just leave, since I’m not part of your family.” Piper looked back at her. “What? That’s not- That’s not what I meant. I’m sorr-“ “Well it’s what you said!” Keva shouted, then she turned and ran toward the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper walked back into the Poseidon cabin and sighed. “I messed up.” she muttered. Annabeth looked up from the game of Mythomagic she was playing with Reyna, Nico, and Frank. “So go apologize.” she said. “Take your stuff, say sorry, and stay for the sleepover.” Piper frowned. “Are you sure? They probably don’t want me around right now.” Annabeth gave her a deadpan look, “I have been a counselor for five years and lived with my siblings for five years before that. Trust me.” Piper nodded and grabbed her stuff.

Piper walked into the Aphrodite cabin and nervously said, “Uh, hey. I’m here for the sleepover if that’s okay.” Lacy grinned. “Great! Keva said you weren’t coming but it’s a good thing you changed your mind.” Piper made a point of heading over to Keva and apologizing. Keva nodded and told her they were good.

Madeline halfheartedly whacked the side of her bed with a shoe. “Alright, we have this annoying tradition of talking about official cabin business at the beginning of each sleepover, I don’t know why we don’t do it some other time we could have any other...” she drifted off into mumbling. “Anyway!” Drew said, “any complaints?” Someone said they were out of shampoo, someone else said the Hermes cabin had stolen their shoes. Plans were made for fixing both problems. Jacintha raised her hand, “Can we make the cabin less pink?” she asked. Drew rolled her eyes. “What, you got something against pink?” “No, there’s just so much of it.” Jacintha replied. Piper laughed a little and muttered, “Yeah, this looks like a Barbie house.” “And how would you know?” sneered Drew. “I used to have about a hundred.” Piper replied. “I never even liked Barbies. I guess people looked at a big pink lump of plastic and decided, ‘ah, yes, what a perfect gift for a little girl!’” Drew rolled her eyes again. “Whatever. Anyone else?” Everyone shook their heads. “Great! Now we can actually have fun.” Madeline said.

To Piper’s surprise, the sleepover _was_  a lot of fun. They played 80s music someone had lying around from Chiron’s boom box and had a dance party, and someone broke out a bag of candy. Then Valentina said, “Let’s play never have I ever!” Piper was skeptical, but everyone else grabbed a juice box and gathered in a loose circle. “What’s with the juice boxes?”she asked. Drew laughed, “Well we can’t play with alcohol, can we? Of course, I know you aren’t big on following the law-“ “Oh shut up Drew.” Lacy said, “Would it kill you to be nice for once?” “Probably!” someone teased. “Let’s just start already!” someone else called. The game was fun, but when it was over everyone who still had juice left started drinking it really fast. Piper turned to Lacy to ask her about that when a juice box hit her in the back. “JUICE BOX WAR!” Calix yelled, hurling his empty box at Mitchel. Piper grinned and lightly tossed her juice box at Keva, who dodged it easily. “I’m better than that.” she said, and proved her point by ducking under a fastball from Lacy. Even though she had spent months training with Annabeth and Hazel on the Argo II, Piper has never spent much time learning how to dodge, and it showed. Piper had enough experience in avoiding strikes during sword fighting that she wasn’t totally horrible, but her siblings had good aim and lots of practice. She got her revenge, though, when it turned into a pillow fight. She and Leo used to have pillow fights all the time back at the Wilderness school, and they kept the tradition during their time at camp. She spent most of her time running from the Mitchel-Lacy duo, who tag-teamed during pillow fights even better than they did during training. Eventually all of them collapsed on the floor. Most of the blankets hadbeen knocked to the floor in the chaos, and it was collectively decided to burrow under them instead of climbing into bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Annabeth asked Piper how the sleepover went. (The “sit at your own cabin’s table” rule wasn’t enforced at breakfast.) One of Annabeth’s siblings muttered, “I bet you just sat around and talked about stupid stuff. It’s all you ever do anyway.” “What was that?” Piper asked. “I said all the Aphrodite cabin ever does is sit around and talk.” he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Piper opened her mouth to make a sassy retoet, but then she got an idea. She turned to her siblings and yelled, “How about we destroy this jerk in capture the flag?” The whole cabin shared a grin.


End file.
